FallenBrother
by thedragula33
Summary: New project, anakin taking a different route through ROTS
1. Chapter1

Edited spin on the events of R.O.T.S.

Leave your love hate and all that below

**Epilogue **

Pain, regret, anger, and fire all around... And worst of all the face of his brother wearing a look of sorrow and disgust...

Anakin stood on a landing platform, at least his body was. He was watching himself from the third person. Obi-wan Kenobi stood behind him...

He couldn't hear the words that left Kenobi's mouth, but he could feel the disappointment radiating from his master. It was confusing more than anything. Both men seemed poised like tigers ready to pounce. Anakin choosing not to face his master but to stand with his back turned and a hand resting on the hilt of a black lightsaber. Kenobi finished with whatever he was saying fell into a defensive stance and a pale blue blade of plasma sprang to life with an almost peaceful hum of energy. He stood there in silence until a harsh snapping sound in Anakin hand brought a blood red blade to life. With a backflipping jump Anakin was within striking range of Kenobi... Blue and Red blades met with blinding speed creating flashes of purple tht stung the eye...

As the nightmare slowly faded to nothing the voice of Kenobi rang clear through his mind saying, "You have become the very thing you swore to destroy"

He grew dizzy as the world spun around him. The scene changed from nothing to a throne room aboard a ship. He stood with a red blade in his left hand and his blue one in his right. Looking down he saw they were draw in an "X" at nine other than the throat of Count Douku himself... off to his side sat the Chancellor, he looked proud of him. In a harsh voice he commanded, "Do it!" And with a shudder Anakin drew the blades acrossed Douku's neck with a sickening sssssshhhhhk of the blades. The world shifted back to darkness and once again he heard Kenobi's voice saying, " You were my brother Anakin..."

**End Nightmare**

Anakin woke up covered in sweat, he looked at the clock on the shelf. 0600 hours he said to himself, we will be out of hyperspace soon. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he thought about this nightmare. It had been far more detailed than usual, normally he never heard anyone speak. That had him shook, Obi-Wan had sounded heartbroken in his words. As though he had truly betrayed him. Thinking of the red blade he had wielded he wondered if it was some vision of what was to come... nonsense he thought to himself... Opening himself up to the force he called upon the familiar presence of his saber resting across the room on the table. As it was called to his hand he ignited it and let out a sigh of relief at the familiar blue glow it emitted..."Just a bad dream he said to himself". Though he hardly believed his own words... his nightmares always became reality, he always made the wrong choices in an attempt to prevent the premonitions. His mother, Qui-Gon, Maul returning, Ashoka leaving the order. _Ashoka, _he thought. I failed her, the Jedi failed her. They turned their backs on her when she needed them most. Now he had no idea what had become of his little padawan...

The ship shuddered as it came out of hyperspace and almost instantly the ship was taking fire. _Well, _ he thought. _Duty calls again._


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2**

**_The Fall Of The Chosen One_**

Anakin loved flying...everything came natural from within the cockpit of his custom star fighter...Obi-Wan always told him if he hadn't been a Jedi he'd have been the best star pilot in in the galaxy. It was one of the first compliments his master had ever graced him with, and by the force had he proven his merit. Thirty-Seven times he had saved his master's ass from becoming space dust. If need be he'd save him as many times as he needed to. The man had taught him everything he knew and was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had, aside from the chancellor that was...but the chancellor was different.

They were flying mere meters apart, neither man watching the other. They didn't need to look, after nearly two decades of battles and missions side by side they shared a bond that only the most in sync master and apprentice could achieve.

As they tore through the battlefield dodging ships and wreckage alike Anakin heard the distress call in his earpiece. Clones were getting gunned down and needed help..."I'm going to help them master-" Obi-Wan was quick to cut him off, " No my old friend, they have their job and we have ours" with a sigh Anakin locked back on path with the command ship dead ahead..."Yes master"

Getting in the ship docking bay had been easy enough, even with ObiWan almost losing his ship and life in the process. _38 _Anakin noted in his head. As soon as the starfighters slid to a halt the droids were already lighting the hang up with blaster rounds. Focusing himself he looked over to Artoo, "Get to a control panel and locate the chancellor, we'll handle the blasted droids." Leaping from his ship his blue blade sprang to life with a familiar snap-hiss sound as he started chopping down any robot dumb enough to get within reach. After striking down the last of his antagonists a tingle ran down his spine and he threw his blade behind him towards obiwan without thinking, just in time to deflect a blaster shot that would have struck his former master square in the back. _39\. "_You missed one!," he called to obiwan. He got a sarcastic look "I had it covered" was the reply. Artoo made a chirping noise across the hanger and the elevator next to him opened. "Looks like he found us a ride master" Freezing up as a cold feeling made the hairs on his arms stand up he looked at obiwan, "Douku is here" they both said. Without a thought they got in the elevator, prepared to face the demon above...


End file.
